Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of air dropped munitions and more particularly to a dispenser for vertical deployment of mortar type munitions from unmanned aerial vehicles.
Background
Armed unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are currently in service. The majority carry a low number of missiles or other ordinance and are not generally used in a Close Air Support (CAS) role. Existing mortar pod munitions segments use one or more door assemblies that are opened and closed with an internal rack assembly that suspends munitions in a conventional horizontal position to be released after the doors are opened. This method to dispense munitions may add weight and cost to the dispenser.
It is therefore desirable to provide simplified dispenser mountable to a UAV for carriage and release of multiple munitions applicable to a CAS role.